Dawns Death
by Sweetlilbee
Summary: A few new friends. A few new enemies. Some thing is going to happen. Chap 2 up!
1. When Dark Comes

Sweetlilbee: Ok now don't be mean. I was board.  
  
RedXIII: Board is that what you call it.  
  
Sweetlilbee: Please GO AWAY.  
  
BlueXIII: Your not being very nice.  
  
Sweetlilbee: I want to be left alone.  
  
RedXIII: You always want to be alone.  
  
BlueXIII: She has good reason with you around.  
  
Sweetlilbee: -  
  
RedXIII: .  
  
Sweetlilbee: I don't own Inuyasha. I want to but I cannot. :'(.  
  
When Dark Comes  
  
Teal eyes watched the sun move. Soon the sun would go down then she would strike. She was hiding before the darkness and waited so she would not be discovered. Her eyes then shifted to the village below. She could make out the movement of the demon slayers.  
  
"They really think that they can save that village." A smirk crossed her lips showing her fangs. "They are bigger fools than I thought." She set her eyes on to the sun once more. "It will not be long now."  
  
Down below the slayers were moving around making sure that all were safe.  
  
"Do you think that she will attack tonight?" An older slayer inquired to one sitting against a tree.  
  
"I think she will attack whenever she wants to." The slayer against a tree supposed.  
  
"What if she attacks with out us knowing?" A different slayer piped in.  
  
The one against the tree got up. "Are you saying that you are afraid?"  
  
"I didn't say that it is only-" He fell silent.  
  
No one said anything else, but the sun was going fast.  
  
Up over the village the demoness waited. From the corner of her eye she saw trees and others things falling and being torn.  
  
"I wonder what that is." She said as she turned to look into the forest.  
  
After a little while it all stopped. She turns back to the sun.  
  
"The sun moves so slow." She let out a quiet hiss. "I guess I will have to wait." She closed her eyes. Then heard a soft sound flowing from somewhere.  
  
Night came slowly to the demoness. She wanted to destroy the village so she could move on.  
  
The sun went down the demoness awoke and smirked.  
  
"Good night has come." She got up and looked down.  
  
The slayers made big fires to keep the area visible, to them. The demoness watched their movement waiting for a while then jumped down into the forest. She moved a cosmic pace, and then stopped at the edge of the forest. Just out of the fire's light.  
  
"Did you hear something Sango?" A tall slayer asked.  
  
"I think she is approaching." Sango believed.  
  
At the edge of the forest the demoness looked on at the slayers.  
  
"They all will die this night." She whispered to herself softy. "They will not see dawn." She silently laughed to herself exposing the thought of pure chaos.  
  
She took in what the slayers looked like.  
  
"They will try to kill me while I wreak havoc" she smirked wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. "...And the funny thing is no one will be able to stop me!"  
  
She gallantly moved from tree to tree finding her spot of attack. Soon...soon they would feel her wrath and die under her merciless power, she licked her lips and knew that soon she will feast among human blood.  
  
She gave out a low purr, she cannot wait to feel the satisfaction. 'Which one should I kill first' she thought.  
  
"Sango there is still no sign of the demon. Are you sure that it will attack?" Sango nodded.  
  
But before the person next to her could protest, he just groaned, she somehow thought that he wouldn't argue any further. But there was something wrong, she looked behind her and saw the demon gliding towards her with evil, hungry eyes. She was taken by surprise and saw her fellow slayer lying on the green grass, stained by his own blood.  
  
If she had not reacted earlier she would've been slashed in half by now. The demon's claw missed her by an inch and she took her weapon from her back and threw it, aiming for the mid point of the demon's body, but it dodged it easily enough for her to see it smirk with disgust.  
  
"Do you really think that, that like things is going to hurt me. Or even caught me." The demoness jumped and hit the boomerang down to the ground. "Now you have no weapon slayer."  
  
Sango moved back and looked for a weapon to use. Finding none she looked back at the demon. The demoness watched her.  
  
"What, you did not find anything to use." She smiled and showed her fangs. "It does not matter, you will be died soon anyways." With that she jumped and made a swipe at her.  
  
She moved just in time but the demoness was quicker and had already turned for another swipe at the slayer. Her claws meet Sango's back, focusing Sango to hit the ground.  
  
"If you had not moved you would have been died and your pain gone." The demoness looked down at Sango.  
  
Blood filled her clothing. Pain going though her body. "I will not let you destroy this vill- village." She tried to get up. "I will die before I see it destroyed."  
  
"That can be arranged." The demoness lifted her claw to send the final blow.  
  
A arrow zipped through the air and hit the demoness in the back.  
  
"I will not let you kill her." A young girl announced.  
  
The Demoness looked at the girl. "This is none of your business half-ling."  
  
"How did- Yes it is my business. I'm here to help her." The half demon set another arrow in her bow.  
  
Before she could react the demoness was in front of her.  
  
"You little brat." The demoness hissed.  
  
The half demon stepped back. Then looked past the demoness to Sango. 'I have to help me soon' Then her gaze when back to the demoness. "I'm not a brat."  
  
With a quick movement the half demon was in the air and as being held by the neck. "Then I will kill you first." She raised her free claw up and smirked.  
  
"I will- will not let- you kill me- or the slay- slayer." Her breath was short and hard.  
  
The demoness only smiled. The half demon put a claw into the demoness arm.  
  
The demoness dropped the half demon. "OW! You little brat." She went to grab the half-ling back but she was to slow.  
  
"I have to move you." She whispered onto Sango's ear. "Sorry if it hurts." She picked up Sango and jumped into the forest.  
  
The demoness tried to follow but was to slow.  
  
After awhile of moving they stopped.  
  
"I will get some water, not move." She put down Sango a jumped off somewhere. After a few minutes she retuned. "I hope that this will help."  
  
Sweetlilbee: There is my first chapter.  
  
BlueXIII: It look's good.  
  
RedXIII: It is ok.  
  
Sweetlilbee: That is good enough.  
  
Sango: My back hurts.  
  
Sweetlilbee: Sorry, You will get better.  
  
Sango: I hope so.  
  
All: Read Then Review. 


	2. Harmonica and the Fox

Sweetlilbee: Ok this is my 2nd chapter for this story. I hope you like it.  
  
RedXIII: I hope so too. You have been bugging me all day.  
  
BlueXIII: Oh no. The one time that she bugs you, you get mad. You bug her all the time.  
  
RedXIII: Shut up.  
  
Sweetlilbee: -.- I don't own Inuyasha. sigh But I want to. Maybe one of you can get me to own it.  
  
Both XIII: Not even think of it.  
  
Sweetlilbee: -.- Fine. Happy reading all.  
  
Someone: BEEP.  
  
Sweetlilbee: Oh before I forget the first 3 or 4 chapters are going to be ones that tell about all the charters. So they will all be different. Hope you not mind.  
  
Harmonica and the Fox  
  
"Thank you Miroku. I will never forget you, for helping my husband." A beautiful young woman said while she bowed. "Is there anything that I can do for you?"  
  
"Well-" Miroku stopped as he notes the women's husband in the doorway. "-I need nothing in return." He looked away. "I did this so you would be happy and that your husband would be well." He turned to go.  
  
"Thank-you monk, I will remember this. If you ever come back then I would be happy to help you." The husband held out his hand.  
  
Miroku stopped and looked at it. Then took it. "Then maybe I will come back sometime." With that he let go of the man's hand and walked into the forest. 'If only-'  
  
He was cut off by a soft melody. He stopped and listened.  
  
"I wonder where that music is coming from. It sounds so beautiful." He closed his eyes.  
  
After a few minutes he opened his eyes and looked around. The music was still playing and he wanted to find out where it was coming from.  
  
He walked for a while the music was getting louder. He stopped and looked around again. Then walking in the shadows of some tree was an attractive woman.  
  
She was holding something to her lips.  
  
He watched her walking, she never stepped in to the light. She seemed almost to dance in the shadows. She get walking even when there was light in front of her she kept moving. But she some how never entered the light.  
  
His eyes stayed on her till she went pass some tree's and into a clearing out of his eyesight. He ran after her.  
  
He went into the clearing and looked around. The music had stopped. He did not seem to notice. His eyes watch the clearing for the woman. But she was nowhere to be found. Then his eyes caught a movement in the grass.  
  
A small silver was red tipped furred fox was moving towards him. He watched it till it was in front of him. Then it stopped and sat down, looking up at him.  
  
He only looked at it, then looked back out into the clearing.  
  
The fox moved to rubbed up against his leg. This made him look back down at the small silver fur ball at his feet. It looked up at him with its eyes. Then he saw that one was green and one was blue.  
  
"Your eyes are weird." He said softly. The fox only looked up at him softly.  
  
He put his hand on its head and the petted it slowly. It began to purr softly. He stopped then the purring stopped. He looked at the small fox closely. It looked like a fox but it purred. It still looked at him, with its eyes. "You are very weird, little one." He bent down and started to pet it again and it started to purr.  
  
After a while he got up. "I should go and meet Inuyasha and Kagome." He started to walk away.  
  
After a little while he was on the other side of the clearing. He looked back at see if the fox was still looking at him. It was gone. But then he heard a soft melody, and he stopped. "Where is that woman." He asked himself.  
  
On the other side of the clearing in the trees a woman sat playing a harmonica. The soft melody from it had stopped Miroku. She sat watching him. She knew that he was looking for her. She smiled as she continued to play.  
  
Miroku looked and then spotted the woman sitting at the edge of the clearing playing something. He started to walk towards her. She only watched him and played. Then when he was10 feet away from her. She got up and walked into the forest still playing her harmonica.  
  
Miroku saw this and went into a sprint. The music stopped then he reached the edge of the clearing. He slowed to a walked, and went past the trees. He looked around again.  
  
The small silver fox walked up to him and sat down. He looked down at it then looked around.  
  
"That woman is good at hiding." He said to the fox. The fox looked up at him. "Are you following me or something?"  
  
The fox blinked a few times, then purred.  
  
"I will take that as a yes. Have you seen a woman playing something?" It looked at him with its soft eyes. Then began to wag its tail. "You really are a weird little thing." He smiled.  
  
The fox rubbed up against his leg. He reached down to pet it, but it stopped and looked at him. Then it lifted its front paws to his hand.  
  
"Do you want me to pick you up?" He asked.  
  
It waged it tail. He put his hands around its small body and picked it up. It purred softly and fell asleep.  
  
"You are a cute thing." He looked down at the little fur ball in his arms. "Well at least I have some company." Then he walked off.  
  
Sweetlilbee: Tell me did you like it.  
  
BlueXIII: I liked it.  
  
RedXIII: It will do.  
  
Miroku: Why I'm I here?  
  
Sweetlilbee: You were in this chapter, so you get to be in the end.  
  
Miroku: Oh good. .  
  
Sweetlilbee: - Till next chapter.  
  
All: Please review. 'OR WE WILL HUNT YOU DOWN'  
  
Sweetlilbee: We will not hunt you down but we do know where you live. 


End file.
